Dance with Me
by Kathryn Sabourin
Summary: The five times Steve danced with Natasha. Uber-fluff.


**So, after my best friend saw the new trailer for "Captain America" she is convinced that Natasha and Steve are going to end together, and she really wanted to see them dancing together (Because he missed his date with Peggy.) R&R!**

As Steve sat down at the table, he noticed that he was the second to last person to arrive. The rest of the Avengers were there, along with a few of their respective partners. Tony and Pepper, who were celebrating their engagement tonight, were talking quietly with each other while the rest of the table all talked with each other. Thor was entertaining Dr. Banner, Agent Barton, Agent Hill, Agent Coulson, and Director Fury with a story about drinking games in Asgard, and Jane Foster sat by his side laughing at what he said. She saw when Steve had entered, and motioned for him to sit next to her. He graciously accepted the chair she gestured to the chair that sat empty besides him.

"Miss Foster, how are you?" He asked cordially.

"Just fine, Cap. How are things holding up at S.H.E.I.L.D.?" The woman smiled at him, turning away from the laughter that had just erupted from the rest of the table. She had always been interested in Steve as a scientist, and he found that she proved to be a good friend he could rely on. He often went to her when he had a problem that he needed someone to talk with about. Jane always listened, and tried to give the best advice that she could.

"Completely immoral per usual, but the people that I interact with on a day to day basis aren't so bad." He glanced at Maria and Phil, letting Jane know exactly who he meant. She nodded in understanding.

"I couldn't work there even if you paid me," she murmured just loud enough for him to hear her. "They can't keep their noses out of anybody's business. They almost cost me years of valuable research."

The captain nodded in understanding. She had told him about the incident in Albuquerque.

Just then one of the waiters came by, offering him a glass of champagne. The entire dinner was being held at one of the fanciest restaurants in New York, and Tony was of course footing the bill. All that meant was that everyone was going to order the most expensive items on the list with no regret or worry.

Looking around, Steve realized who was still missing from the gathering. "Where's Natasha?"

As he asked the question, he spotted the red head walking through the restaurant to the group. She had on a crisp white knee length dress that had a modest v-neck, and short sleeves. It hugged her waist, but wasn't too fitted anywhere else; it hung perfectly on her figure. Her vibrant red hair was pulled into a loose, curly bun off to the right side of her head. The black pumps that she sported elevated her about two extra inches, putting her at about 5'5", instead of her usual 5'3".

"Wow," Steve breathed out as she approached the table. Jane shot him an all knowing smirk, and leaned back slightly in her seat with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare!" Steve couldn't take his eyes off her as she sat between Bruce and Clint. She was practically radiating tonight. He had never seen her looking this feminine, and happy about it, either.

"You look-Great-Tasha," he managed to get out.

She looked up at him, and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you, Steve. You don't look too shabby yourself, tonight, either."

He blushed, and hurriedly looked down at his menu to avoid meeting her gaze. The captain had always admired Agent Romanova, but rarely got to work with her. He had started to develop a slight crush on her, which he had confided Jane with.

All throughout dinner he had tried to avoid speaking to Natasha, as he knew he would stutter and make a complete fool of himself. This plan only lasted about ten minutes before he joined a conversation she was having with Pepper. Tony's fiancé had realized fairly early on how Steve felt about Natasha, and tried to make it as easy as possible for him to talk with her. She gently brought him into the conversation, and then managed to get him to stay in it.

The female scientist kept glancing between the agent and soldier throughout the meal, ready to jump in and help if things got too awkward. She sensed when Steve was drowning, and threw him a life vest.

"I love your dress, Natasha. It fits you so perfectly. I can never find clothes that fit me like that."

Pepper hurriedly agreed with her, and Steve was saved. The agent went on to tell the ladies about a specific shop that she buys from, and a tailor that she knows.

"There's rarely a need for me to dress up, but every now and then a mission requires it. I had this laying around from one that I worked not too long ago. I had to have a few bugs removed from the lining, but it still fits perfectly."

As their last few plates were being cleared, they started paying attention to the music that was playing. The restaurant had a large dance floor that several couples had already taken to. Thor asked Jane to dance, and he pulled her up there with him. Tony soon followed suit, and the rest of the table chatted quietly or watched them. After a few songs, Phil decided to pull Maria up there as well, much to the group's amusement.

"No, Phil, I don't dance."

"Well, then I am going to be the one person in the office who says that they got _the _Maria Hill to dance with him."

After he finally managed to get her to go with him, Natasha turned to the captain.

"I thought that you would've been one of the first few people up there, Rogers. Surely you went dancing often enough when you were younger?"

Steve looked down, and started fiddling with the table cloth. "Um, no, actually. I never really went dancing when I was younger. No one ever taught me. Well, someone was supposed to teach me, but I was a bit late for our date."

She looked at him, slightly puzzled. "By how long?"

"About seventy years."

Natasha nodded, understanding now in her eyes. "I see." Silence passed between them, before she spoke up again.

"I could teach you if you want."

"You dance?"

"Of course; I'm Russian. My father used to dance with me when I was little girl. Well, before he died, at least."

He looked down hesitantly, not sure how to proceed. Would he love to dance with Natasha? Absolutely. Was he certain that he would make a fool of himself if he tried? Absolutely.

"Oh, this was my father's favorite song! He would always waltz with me when it came on the radio. The Temptations "My Girl" had started playing, and the Russian had already stood, extending her hand out to Steve.

"Please?"

"I don't know-"

She gave him an encouraging smile, and flexed her fingers from her outstretched hand. "It would be my honor."

Nodding, he stood, and went around to her side of the table. Taking her hand, he pulled it up to his mouth to lightly kiss her knuckles.

"Miss Romanova, would you care to dance with me?"

Grinning, she nodded. She was used to the captain's gentlemanly actions, and even looked forward to them sometimes.

"That's the captain I know," she offered.

Slowly walking him out to the dance floor, she placed her left hand on his right shoulder, and extended her right arm upwards, taking his left hand. She moved his right hand to her waist, and showed him to straighten his posture.

"Okay, now, slowly move your left foot to the side while I do the same with my right." She carefully showed him how to move, teaching him as he eagerly followed her directions.

"Now spin me gently," she encouraged. He did as told.

"_Don't need no money, fortune, or fame. I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim."_

The agent softly sung along with the lyrics, continuing to help Steve as necessary. He was a fast learner, though, and quickly caught on to what she was trying to get him to do.

"Now left foot, right foot, front and back," he muttered to himself, his eyebrows burrowed in concentration. The look on his face actually made Natasha laugh out loud. Concern flooded his face, and he faltered in his motions.

"Did I do it wrong?" he hurriedly asked.

"No, no, you're doing everything exactly right." She laughed again. "You just look really adorable trying to figure it out."

Steve smiled, and pulled her a little closer to his body. She didn't fight it, and they slowed down slightly as the song came to an end.

"_My girl. Ooooh. My girl. As long as I can talk about my girl."_

They didn't break their rhythm, though. Slowing down to just a gently sway, he gazed down at her. She had moved in even closer, and now had her had resting against his chest. Her arm wrapped around him, and he lowered their hands to rest on his chest as well. She hummed along with the next song, and her eyes fluttered shut.

For a moment, she was back in her childhood, with the only man who had ever loved her unconditionally.

As the next song came to an end, so did their dance. She pulled away from him, and quickly wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Thank you, Steve," she almost whispered.

Bowing slightly, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, and murmured in her ear: "Anytime, Tasha."

**Hope ya'll liked it! Be on the lookout for the next chapter, which will hopefully happen soon. R&R!**


End file.
